


His Majesty

by nohrianscumm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, M/M, Roleplay, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianscumm/pseuds/nohrianscumm
Summary: Corrin has a request, and Niles is 100% down for it.





	His Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> this is too much to be considered "light" bdsm but its not too bad

Corrin loved the feeling of Niles' body, loved the way he talked and the way he moaned. They had regular sex often, and he occasionally let Niles indulge in a bit more roughness. Yet despite how much Corrin loved letting Niles mistreat him, there was something else he often yearned for as well. Eventually, he gathered up the courage to propose it.

"Sweetie," he said as Niles helped him take his armor off, "I bought us something."

"Hmm," he said, "something naughty? Something mean?"

Corrin took a deep breath. "Yes, actually."

He gave a gasp of feigned childlike glee. "Whatever it is, you must let me use it tonight."

"Actually, Niles, I was wondering if–" he paused as he lifted a piece over his head, "–if I could use it. It's a bit, y'know..."

"Kinky?"

He nodded. "So if you don't want me to dom, then that's okay, I'd be fine with– mmph!"

Niles had pulled Corrin into a tight embrace and caught his lower lip between his teeth before he could finish the sentence. He gave him a firm, proper kiss before breaking away. "I'm so happy you're ready for this! Oh, we're gonna have so much fun."

"Wow!" Corrin said, "Uh, thank you!"

"So tonight?"

Something held him back for a fleeting moment before he pushed through it and nodded resolutely.

"Hmm," Niles said, unstrapping a piece of armor from around his waist, "What's our safe-word gonna be?"

"How about 'Yato'?"

"Great," he said, "now lemme get this pesky armor off of you, then I'll go prepare in the bathroom so you can get ready."

"Love you, Niles."

He tugged Corrin's right gauntlet off and kissed the back of his hand. "Love you too."

 

Niles stepped out of the bathroom, clothes in his arms, and tried not to smile too hard at the sight before him. Corrin was sitting on their bed in the dim lamplight, slouching back against the wall, eyes half open and legs spread a mile apart. He wore nothing but his cape, a battered gold costume crown, and a sideways smirk.

His observations were interrupted by a humored exhalation from his husband. "I see they've brought me a one-eyed whore today," Corrin said, eyes raking up and down Niles' body. His smile fell. "I've had better."

Niles was not deterred. "How may I serve you, my prince?" he drawled, dropping to his bare knees on the chill hardwood floor.

"Watch that mouth," Corrin snapped. "I am your King."

"Of course, your _Majesty_ , I–"

"Come here, whore."

Niles obeyed, letting the clothes fall from his arms and clamboring up onto the bed before him.

The figure kneeling in front of Corrin was patient, ready, and he stared at it fixedly as he reached his arm below a velvet cushion and withdrew the promised surprise item. The long, thin chains glinted in the lamplight and fell with a fluid, extended thump onto the bedding between his legs.

Niles' eyes flashed.

Corrin yanked his hand out of position, offsetting his balance and sending him toppling onto his chest in front of him. Crumpled over, Niles looked so defeated. "We'll need these for tonight," Corrin said, "to keep you in your place."

Niles' head jerked up, hair falling in front of his face. There was a defiant glare in his eye that Corrin _relished_. "Your Majesty, chains weren't part of our deal. What if I don't wanna?"

"Whore, you misunderstand the deal," he replied, leaning over him, pulling his hands behind his back and wrapping a chain tight around his wrists, "Tonight, you are to do whatever I say. And if you disobey me, don't think you'll get away without the most–" he turned his head to whisper in his ear, "– _brutal_ of punishments." He finished tying his haphazard chain binding; one more chain remained waiting on the bed. Taking Niles' chin in an artless grip, he bent down until their noses were a hair's breadth apart. "You can't even begin to think of all the things I could do to you."

Yet Niles _had_ began to think of such things a long time ago, and he could hear the suppressed hesitancy in his husband's voice, but he gave himself to the moment nevertheless, for Corrin. "Y-yes, Master," he sputtered as Corrin's hands slipped the second chain over his neck.

He tied it in an uneven lark's head, two ends hanging down in front of his chest.

After a gentle, almost bored push, Niles sat up on his knees, body bound and bared before Corrin.

He took his time examining Niles. He fingered a lock of hair, felt its coarseness, ran his hands down his scarred chest and raised his eyebrows in a half-hearted affirmative. He removed Niles' eyepatch, lifted the lid of his bad eye and grimaced at the damaged tissue underneath. He touched his arms, feeling his muscles, and gave a satisfied nod. Looking down at his cock, he took it in his hands. Niles inhaled sharply.

"Nice length, but you're getting hard, whore. I didn't allow that."

"Sorry, Master–"

He interrupted him with a light slap to the face and an acidic laugh. "Don't make me gag you, too."

Niles nodded silently and licked his lips, maintaining eye contact.

"Let's begin," Corrin said, almost as if the prospect annoyed him.  
"What would you like, my King?" Niles asked, breaking his promise of silence. "I've got experience in just about everything."

"Kiss me," Corrin said.

Niles closed his eyes and leaned forward hesitantly, only to be jerked downwards by the chain around his neck.

"Did I _say_ on my mouth?"

"Of _course_ not, Master," said Niles in a comically syrupy voice. He yielded to the gentle pressure on the back of his neck and kissed Corrin's tip, sending a rush of sensation shooting through his body. His kisses slowly crept downwards, lips and tongue teasing the underside of his length. 

Corrin leaned back, one hand holding the chain, the other on Niles' head, fingers intertwining with his hair. It felt good, so good, and he couldn't help but move his hips slowly back and forth. It was only when Niles took him in his mouth, darting his tongue over his slit, did his hips violently jut forward. 

"That's it, whore, keep going."

Niles lifted his head from his work. "You can be a bit more assertive than _that_." 

Corrin grabbed the back of Niles' neck and slammed his head back down onto him, the tip at the back of his throat making him gag. " _Don't_ talk back to me."

Niles swallowed thickly and sucked. Little moans were beginning to come out of Corrin, little signs that he was doing it right.

He thrusted with increased aggression into Niles' throat; he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

Niles felt Corrin slowly losing control, and removed himself again. "Please, your Majesty," he whimpered, "Come all over me."

He considered granting his request, letting him take him over the edge until they'd fall back, Niles' face covered with cum.

"No," Corrin said, yanking the chain and pulling him close, until he could feel his breath on his neck and see the dim lights' reflections in his eyes. "Drink it all down, whore."

"Yes, Master." He returned to his ministrations until Corrin came with a loud, frantic moan, spilling into his throat.

Niles swallowed it all with ease, and Corrin tried not to show how impressed he was as he finished, panting heavily.

"Not bad," he said, falling back onto the bed.

Niles looked at him, eyebrows raised. He was quite hard by then.

"Again," Corrin said.

"Of course," he replied. "After all, whores like me come cheap."

"Exactly," Corrin said, "and that is why I need all the other people you sleep with to know that you belong to me."

"And how do you plan to do that, your Majesty?"

He smirked and took up the chain around his neck, gently pulling him close. When he was close enough to see the pores on his skin, he let the chain's ends fall as he gave his jawline a lick.

Niles gave a deep groan as Corrin began to suck at his neck. With his arms bound behind his back, there was nothing to keep his balance save for Corrin's hands, which held his shoulders gently in place.

He continued his feast on Niles' skin, leaving marks all over him, slowly traveling down. He lifted a hand to trace his collarbones, then gave him an abrupt bite.

Niles squealed at the sudden pain, which quickly faded away. "More," he moaned quietly, "Put me in my place, Master. Make me all yours."

Corrin lifted his head back up until his lips were brushing against his ear. "Very well, my little whore," he purred, "I shall take you for myself." He pushed Niles roughly down onto the bed and turned him onto his stomach in front of him so that his head was pressed against their pillows. He reached for the oil he had prepared by the bedside, and slathered his cock in it, then thrust two fingers into Niles without warning.

"Ugh," Corrin said, "If all of me is going to fit in there, I'll need you far wider."

"Anything for you, Master."

He added a third finger and pushed against Niles' prostate, eliciting a giddy laugh.

"Oh," Corrin said, "So you like that?"

"Gods, yes," Niles said, "I do like that."

He gave a husky laugh. "And I suppose you want more?"

Niles mewled softly in affirmation and arched his back, pushing his ass up closer to Corrin. "I'm all yours, Master."

He withdrew his fingers with a comical popping sound and gently massaged his right ass cheek.

"Should I give it to you?" he said, slowly positioning himself over him. "You're far too sinful to deserve such an honor, and I could call for a better whore to come running within minutes."

"I can prove myself to you, Master," Niles said. "Please-aaAAH!"

His last word turned to a moan as he was interrupted by a light slap to his back and the feeling of Corrin's tip being pushed inside him.

"Then revere me, you filthy whore."

"Of course," he whispered, and began to slowly undulate his hips up and down, easing Corrin's shaft down into him.

Once he was fully situated, he paused. "Whore," he said, not bothering to whisper despite his proximity to Niles' ear, "You must be uncomfortable, lying beneath me on your belly like that."

"No," Niles began, "I'm–"

"Shut up." He looked up towards the head of the bed and grabbed a small, soft pillow made of silk. "As of the moment, you are mine. I've bought your body for the night; you're a commodity, whore."

Niles didn't respond.

"Although you are just an item to me, and I'm undoubtedly just a customer to you–"

"Oh, of course not, your Majesty..." Niles squeezed his ass cheeks around Corrin's dick, and the latter sucked in a cold breath of air. He couldn't go on talking forever.

"Here," Corrin said, shoving the pillow under Niles' crotch, "Consider it a token of my royal thanks." Before sliding his hand back out from under his hips, he gave his cock a stroke and received a whimper in return. "I've had worse," he said, and thrusted hard into Niles' ass.

He moaned in response, and pushed his hips upwards again.

Corrin took up a rhythm to his movements, hips pounding up and down as his feet tangled with Niles's, toes curling and uncurling. He could feel every breath Niles took; if he wasn't busy thrusting in and out of his ass, he was sure he'd be able to feel Niles' blood pounding through each inch of his body that Corrin touched.

He took a deep breath in. Niles was _his_.

"Oh, fuck," Niles moaned between labored breaths, " _fuck_ , Corrin–"

He was greeted by a swat to the side. "Show me respect."

"Your Majesty!"

Corrin moaned. "Come for me, my little whore." 

Niles' knuckles were white around the sheets; Corrin's fingernails were digging into Niles' shoulders. Niles came closer and closer with each thrust, and finally came with a loud groan into the pillow.

"Thank you, Master," he whispered, and that was enough to send Corrin into his climax, fingernails drawing blood from Niles' shoulders as cum was shot into him.

"Now you're really mine," he panted, "and thank _you_." He pulled out, shakily, and rolled over next to Niles, gently massaging his cum-filled ass. He took a deep breath, and untied the chain from around Niles' wrists. He winced upon noticing it had left red marks on his skin. "Are you alright?"

Niles turned to face him, wearing a smile, and undid the chain around his neck. "Gods," he said, "You were awful." He reached to Corrin's face and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'm so proud of you."

Corrin gave a stuttering chuckle as he sat up and removed his meager costume. "Really? You're not too banged up?"

"Banged up in all the right ways, honey," Niles said, and took the palm of Corrin's hand to plant a soft kiss. "But really," he continued, "You were fine; if you were truly hurting me I would have said something."

"Alright," Corrin said, and cast the props aside so that he could lay down next to Niles and pull the blankets tight around them both. "Thanks for letting me–"

"It was all you," he interrupted.

"Thank you for _joining_ me tonight," Corrin said, and pulled him close. "I love you, Niles. I had fun."

"You know I'm always up for a bit of fun," Niles said.

**Author's Note:**

> you probably caught onto this but this fic is a direct result of me listening to emperor's new clothes by panic at the disco too many times


End file.
